


Inevitable

by ErrantPelican



Series: FE: Awakening Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantPelican/pseuds/ErrantPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panne has noticed Yarne's increasing closeness to the tactician's boy. She just hasn't quite decided what she should do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing YarnexMale!Morgan. Mentioned side pairings include Lon'quxNowi, OliviaxGaius, and PannexLibra, though none of them are talked about in great detail other than what is canon in their supports.
> 
> Literally the only reason why this fic is rated T is because Panne thinks that Libra and Gaius have a thing going on behind the backs of their wives, but they don't really. I mean, you can think they do if you want, but that's not how I intend it...It's just what Panne thinks, but I figured the implications were worth a T rating. Otherwise, this fic would probably be G.

It's fairly ironic, she thinks, watching the son that isn't _really_ her son trailing after the tactician's boy, that he's so obsessed with preserving his race when his preferences were leading toward a life free of offspring. She knew it had started innocently enough—Yarne wanted friends and Morgan had many. From the few conversations she'd chanced upon, Morgan seemed to understand Yarne better than the others, vowing to protect him, to ensure the line of the last remaining taguel would continue.

Morgan's intentions had been pure, Panne was sure. He had kept to his word well enough, even going so far as to ask Robin to let him and Yarne fight alongside each other whenever they were put on the front lines.

Maybe it was inevitable, Panne thinks, that Yarne would fall for the first person to truly understand him and care about both the history and the fate of the taguel. She had simply been lucky that the first person to take an interest in _her_ had happened to be a human with whom procreation was possible.

Panne was not disappointed, and she did not look down on him. After all, love and companionship were often all they had left to hold onto in these troubled times, and knowing someone would be there for Yarne took quite a weight off of her own shoulders. Her sole concern matched perfectly with her future son's: The preservation of the taguel race.

She couldn't consult the others. While surely Robin or Cordelia would be happy to give their opinions, Panne was already sure of what they would say. She was also sure they would answer from a purely human viewpoint, one in which their race as a whole had never been threatened.

Libra, as much as she was loathe to admit it, was also out. Though her love for her husband was deep and pure, she was well aware Gaius's tent was often the destination of many late-night visits. She could not hate her husband for this, nor really blame him, and she had nearly come to enjoy those nights, as she almost always got to spend them in the company of Olivia after Olivia leaves her own husband's tent. Panne only thanked the gods that Libra had given her a ring long before he and Gaius had begun bonding with each other.

She had considered consulting Nowi despite the manakete race being in no current danger of extinction, but was soon dissuaded after discovering how truly childish the dragon girl was. Playing "house" with Lon'qu though, honestly! Didn't those two know they were fighting a war?!

It wasn't until a few weeks after Lon'qu's marriage to Nowi--a few weeks that Yarne had spent sleeping in Morgan's tent more often than his own--that Panne found the perfect candidate for her queries.

She seemed so small, so young, pale pink dress drowning her slim form and not a hair out of place in her tight, brown braids, but the moment her body disappeared in a flash of light only to be replaced by an enormous pink dragon, Panne knew she had found someone who may be able to help her.

Nah was opposite her mother in every way but heritage, and Panne felt she could be trusted to both understand the taguel's predicament and analyze it fairly. While Nah barely spoke with Morgan, she treated Yarne like a little brother.

To Panne's surprise though, before she had a chance to speak with Nah, Lon'qu spoke with Panne.

He must've been watching the tent, waiting for an opportunity, because the first night since Nah had arrived that Libra visited Gaius, Libra wasn't two steps out the tent before Lon'qu was timidly entering, cheeks glowing red and eyes determinedly focused downward.

"Panne," he said by way of greeting.

"Lon'qu," she acknowledged. "Speak."

"…I would like to warn you. Nah has been speaking with Yarne and relaying her conversations and…opinions to Nowi and me."

He seemed to lose his courage then, shooting quick, furtive glances up to Panne, as if waiting for a response.

"…Continue," Panne commanded, beginning to lose her patience.

"I believe you know already, but Nah feels it important to be sure. Yarne and Morgan—"

"Yes. What of it? My son likely will not carry on the taguel bloodline, but in his lifetime of woe, does he not deserve this happiness?

"I assure you my husband and I have no plans of dying this time around, so many young taguel will hopefully be borne of us. The Yarne we have now can do whatever he pleases."

Lon'qu simply nodded, seeming satisfied with this answer. Panne couldn't help but bristle slightly at the realization that perhaps Nah had set her father up to this and maybe Nah herself wasn't quite so wise and impartial as Panne had thought.

As she considered though, thinking back over her words to Lon'qu, spoken from the heart rather than the mind, maybe she had always known the answer, deep down. She hadn't needed Nowi or Nah or Lon'qu or anyone else in their party to give her advice.

While Libra may occasionally find friendship and happiness in Gaius, it was at Panne's side where he was most often found, and Olivia had confirmed that Gaius really did sleep with half the company, men and women alike, but Olivia trusted and loved her husband regardless. Panne knew the moment this war was over and the little group split up, these clandestine meetings would cease immediately.

But this had always been when Panne's mind wandered away from Libra and to Yarne instead. Now though…Now she realized.

"Thank you," Panne said, effectively dismissing Lon'qu. "Tell Nah thank you as well."

Lon'qu left with a nervous smile and a wave, disappearing off in the direction of his own tent. Panne sat for a few moments longer, wondering if this was a subject that should be approached when Libra was present. Parenting as a whole was still so foreign to her, but she supposed in the end, this subject was better to be handled from taguel to taguel than as parent to child.

And so, off she went, forgoing the tent Yarne shared with Owain and Brady and instead lifting the flap of Morgan, Inigo, and Gerome's.

The two boys were laying shoulder to shoulder, not quite holding hands but their fingers were overlapping all the same. Yarne looked up in alarm at the sound of Panne's footsteps, but Morgan was considerably more relaxed, offering the female taguel a lazy smile in greeting.

"Yarne. I must speak to you," Panne began, not wishing to cut into any of the boys' free time together with useless chatter.

"W-What about?" Yarne stammered, abruptly sitting and yanking his hand from Morgan's in the process, much to Morgan's obvious displeasure.

"Would you like me to go?" Morgan asked.

"No," Panne said, giving no further explanation as she crouched to the ground. "What is your relationship with Morgan?" Panne addressed her son now, firm, but not unkind.

Yarne seemed shell-shocked, eyes wide as saucers already, yet widening still as his jaw dropped to take in a violent gasp. Morgan, on the other hand, kept perfect composure, narrowing his eyes before speaking in Yarne's place.

"I love your son," Morgan said, voice flat despite his emotional words. "He worries every day about loving me back. He can't continue the taguel line with me, and that should be his priority."

Morgan's tone was still light. He truly did understand, Panne thought, Yarne's situation. Morgan would leave Yarne without an ounce of protest if Panne told him right now that he should. It would be difficult and painful of course, but the level of respect Morgan clearly held for not only Yarne, but the taguel as a whole was both obvious and astounding. Panne had never been so sure her choice was the right one until this very moment.

"He should not worry. Continuing the line will be up to my husband and me." Panne looked at Yarne now, poorly concealed hope and fear battling to be the dominant expression in his eyes.

"In your time, I am long dead, but you are here now where Libra and I are very much alive. Your life has been full of fear and courage alike, but I am here now to share your burden. If you find your happiness here—in the arms of this boy—that is where you shall stay."

Panne had said her piece so she moved to stand, wanting to leave the boys to themselves, when she was suddenly thrown backwards from the force of the tactician's son hitting her chest.

His arms wrapped around her tightly as he beamed up at her. "Thank you, Panne. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I will keep him safe."

"I know, man-spawn," Panne said with a scowl, but she patted Morgan's head gently all the same before pushing him away, back toward Yarne.

Yarne, who had been strangely quiet through this entire conversation. Yarne, who was now looking at her with stars in his eyes, as if he had seen the great Naga herself.

"Mother…"

"Be happy, Yarne."

Panne felt most mothers would offer their child a hug before leaving in such a situation, but then, Panne was not most mothers. She lifted the tent flap without another word, not turning back once as she returned to her own tent.

It would be difficult rebuilding a race, but not impossible, and really, the difficulty had always been there with or without her grown son at her side. She curled up quietly on her blanket, small smile on her face as she settled in to await her husband's return.

**Author's Note:**

> I was greatly disappointed by the lack of YarnexMale!Morgan in fanworks, so I went ahead and wrote some myself, and it basically just ended up as an ode to Panne's great mommy skills lol. Sorry if you were expecting some epic romance and instead just got Panne's thoughts. 
> 
> Also, YarnexMale!Morgan and NowixLon'qu are both such underappreciated ships and I love them so much, so if you love them too please geek out with me I want to share my love of these ships with somebody please.


End file.
